


Steal His Girl

by Thatoneloser_kid



Series: Girls like Girls one shots [1]
Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt; 'Maybe you could do something like Sonya and Coley going back to school after what happened and having to deal with Trenton telling everyone ' (If you have any prompts send me them on tumblr? thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal His Girl

Coley’s leg bounced nervously, her elbows resting on the surface of the breakfast bar, her face buried in her hands. She was waiting for Sonya to come pick her up so they could head to school, their first day at school as a couple and Trenton had made sure he had told  _everyone_  what had happened.

He hadn’t exactly told everyone the truth, though. He failed to mention that he had hurt Coley first and claimed that Coley attacked him unprovoked, then kissed Sonya.

“Coley, relax.” Her mom sighed, setting a plate of pancakes down in front of Coley and setting another plate down beside her for Sonya when she arrives.

“I’m not really hungry, mom.” Coley pushed the plate away, leaning her forehead against her clasped hands.

“Starving yourself isn’t going to make this any easier.” Her mom said.

Coley didn’t make any attempt to eat her breakfast, only lifting her head when she heard the front door click closed. She tilted her head to the left to look at the door just as Sonya entered, a bright smile stretching me across her lips when her eyes landed in Coley.

“Ah, Sonya, maybe you can convince her to eat.”

Sonya quickly glanced at Coley’s mom, arching her eyebrows at her girlfriend as she sat down beside her. “Why aren’t you eating?”

Coley stared down at the pancakes, her leg still bouncing nervously. “I’m scared, Sone.”

“I know, I am, too.” Sonya admitted, her hand sliding across Coley’s bouncing leg. “But you don’t have anything to worry about.”

“Are you kidding? Trenton made out like I was the bad guy. Do you know how many messages I’ve had telling me how it isn’t cool to attack people and steal their girlfriends?” Coley sighed, allowing Sonya to take ahold of her chin and pull her head round to look at her. Sonya’s eyes lingered on Coley’s lips, like she was contemplating kissing her but before she could Coley’s mom spoke up.

“I still think I should call that boy’s parents, or the police.”

“Mom, no.”

“I think Coley would get into more trouble than Trenton would, his face is in a worse state than Cole’s.” Sonya reasoned, sliding the plate of pancakes back over to Coley. “Come on, babe, please. We have to leave in five minutes, at least eat one.”

“Fine,” Coley grumbled, picking up her fork, using the edge to cut off a piece of pancake.

“Atta girl,” Sonya grinned smugly, planting a kiss on Coley’s temple. “And don’t worry about it, I’ve spoken to Riz and Chloe. They don’t believe what Trenton said. I was worried they wouldn’t want to be friends with us but Riz said that it was ridiculous of me to think that.”

Coley could only stomach one and a bit pancakes but Sonya completely finished hers, thanking Coley’s mom as she and Coley got up from the breakfast bar.

By the time they reached the school Coley’s stomach was in knots, she knew everyone would be talking about them. They were probably wondering why Sonya would dump the most popular boy in school for  _her_  or why Coley would attack such a  _nice boy_  without being provoked. The only silver lining of it all was that their friends were still speaking to them.

Coley startled out of her little daze when Sonya’s hand slid up her cheek, turning her head to face her. Sonya leant across the centre panel, waiting until she was within a few inches of Coley’s lips before whispering. “Relax.” Sonya pressed a lingering kiss to Coley’s lips.

“I am relaxed.”

“Well, tell your shoulders that.” Sonya teased, her fingers gently squeezing the muscle in Coley’s shoulder, making the girl squirm.

“ _Sonya_ , you know I hate being touched there!” Coley squeaked, attempting to move away from Sonya but the girls grip on her neck didn’t allow her.

“We’ve got this,” Sonya promised, her forehead resting against Coley’s. “And after school we can curl up on my bed with whatever candy I can find in my kitchen and a couple of chick flicks, just like one of our old girls nights. Except with kissing and heavy petting.”

Coley tried to act outraged at what Sonya had just said but Sonya was grinning innocently, like what she had just said wants even remotely sexual.

“Come on, then.” Coley huffed, gently shoving Sonya away and grabbing their backpacks from the back seat.

Both girls climbed out of the car, Sonya hitting the lock button on her keys as she met Coley at the front end of her car. Sonya didn’t hesitate to slide her hand into Coley’s, giving her girlfriends hand a little squeeze.

“Chin up, kid. And don’t hit anyone.”

“Ha ha,” Coley drawled sarcastically, her hand gripping tightly onto Sonya’s as they climbed the front stairs.

Everything was fine at first, they got a few stares as they walked to their lockers but no one said anything and it stayed that way until lunch. Coley was in a different class from Sonya before lunch so they agreed to just meet in the lunch hall.

That’s when people started making sly comment, whispered but loud enough for Coley to hear. (‘She’s a fucking psycho.’ ‘She attacked Trenton for no reason.’ 'Why would Sonya date  _her_  when she could have Trenton?’)

Coley shot out of her seat, whirling around to glare at the girls at the table behind her. “You don’t know anything. You weren’t fucking there, I didn’t attack him for nothing, he deserved it.”

“Are you going to attack us now, loser?” One of the girls asked, smirking up at Coley. “Or are you going to try and kiss us?”

Coley jerked forward, she didn’t actually have any intention of harming any of them, she just wanted to scare them but before she could get to them Sonya was in front of her, pressing against her shoulders.

“Hey, chill.” Sonya warned, trying to keep her eyes on Coley’s while Coley attempted to get her eyes back on the girls behind Sonya.

“Better get that mutt of yours back on its leash, Sonya.”

“You can shut the fuck up unless you want the entire cafeteria to know who I saw you kissing outside the movies last week.” Sonya warned, glaring back at the girl. “Hint, it certainly wasn’t that boyfriend of yours.”

Coley pulled her arm out of Sonya’s grip and took off in a brisk walk towards the door.

“I mean it, back the fuck off!” She her Sonya growl then there was footsteps jogging behind her. Coley caught sight of Trenton as she made her way towards the door, a smirk playing on his split lips. “Babe,” Sonya called after her but Coley kept walking, taking a left when she left the cafeteria. “Cole!” Coley kept walking and that’s when Sonya gently grabbed her wrist. “Coley,  _stop_.”

Coley stopped walking but didn’t turn to look at Sonya. “I want to go home.”

“What? No! No, we aren’t leaving, Cole.” Sonya said definitively, shaking her head when Coley turned to her and opened her mouth to speak. “No! Come on, Coley, those are just some bitchy girls who were trying to get a rise out of you. They’ll keep at you as long as you react to them.”

“I don’t want to be here, Sonya.” Coley sighed, allowing Sonya to pull her in closer.

“I know,” Sonya muttered, her hands cupping Coley’s neck while her thumbs calmingly run up and down her jawline. “But we have too. I mean, we have math next and we both know you and calculus aren’t exactly the best of friends.”

Coley’s lips split into a smile at the teasing. “Shut up.”

“What did they say?” Sonya asked. “You were really wound up.”

“Nothing. I was still a little on edge from Friday and it just blew up with their stupid remarks.” Coley answered, which wasn’t exactly a lie but she didn’t want to say what specific set her off. She didn’t want Sonya to think she was paranoid and needy.

“What they think, what anyone in this place thinks is irrelevant.”

“I just don’t like that I’m being perceived as the bad guy in all this. Apparently I’m the one who attacked Trenton and stole his girl.”

“You did kind of steal his girl,” Sonya replied coyly, sliding her arms around Coley’s neck. “But what everyone doesn’t realise is that she has been yours for a while now.”

Coley smiled softly, gripping onto either side of Sonya’s open shirt, tilting her head back to kiss Sonya.

“You both should have gone to the bathroom if you couldn’t wait until you got home to paw at each other.” A voice called before their lips could touch.

Coley peered over Sonya’s shoulder to see their friends standing just outside the cafeteria, grins firmly planted on their faces.

“Shut up, Riz.” Sonya huffed without looking at her friends.

“Well, once you love birds are finished we will meet you in the cafeteria.”

“What do you say?” Sonya raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend, ducking her head when Coley’s eyes dropped. “Come on, kid, they can’t touch us if we stick together.”

“Are you going to get all inspirational and tell me that we are invincible because we love each other?” Coley teased, laughing when Sonya gently showed her shoulder.

“No, dude, that’s gross.” Sonya scoffed, sliding her hand into Coley’s and bringing her knuckles up to her lips. “Let’s go, then. Chloe has been texting me all day telling me how excited she is for us to tell her  _everything_.”

Coley let Sonya guide her back towards the cafeteria, planting a kiss on Sonya’s cheek just before they entered. “Thank you, for stopping me from freaking out.”

Sonya just hummed, her hand remaining firmly clasped in Coley’s, even after that sat down across from their friends. She told them the story of what had happened over the weekend and Coley stared at her attentively, like she had never heard this story before, like she wasn’t  _there._ And when Sonya glanced over at her she could  _see_  the pure, unadulterated love radiating off Coley’s face. From the look in her eyes to the little smile on her lips, she wondered how it took her so long to realize Coley was in love with her.


End file.
